The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to autonomous vehicle control, and more particularly to a flight initiation proximity warning system for an autonomous vehicle.
Optionally-piloted vehicles (OPVs) and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can operate without a human pilot using autonomous controls. As OPVs and UAVs become more prevalent, they are being operated in less restricted and controlled areas. When OPVs and UAVs are operated autonomously in flight, they typically use a perception sensing system to identify and avoid obstacles that may impede safe travel. OPVs and UAVs may operate in modes where they are permitted to initiate a flight autonomously, or are commanded to initiate flight by a remote user who does not have complete awareness of the operating area. This presents a possible safety hazard if personnel are in the vicinity of the vehicle when flight is initiated.